


Языковой барьер

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Volleyball, Writeober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Меня зовут Пак Джинен, — зачем-то в очередной раз здоровается он.— Привет, Пак Джинен! — улыбка Джексона призвана крушить культурные различия и языковой барьер. — Мой новый корейский друг.





	Языковой барьер

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 6 (снова отстаю): "Девы из преисподней"
> 
> Признаю, что в этот раз тему я слила, потому что "Девы из Преисподней" — это название для бейсбольной комнады, но я, увы, так и не выучила правил бейсбола. Write what you know, короче.

Состав “Дев из Преисподней” (имя для мужской университетской сборной по волейболу выбирал студсовет, на 90% состоящий из баскетбольных фанатов) только-только стабильно сыгрался после долгих месяцев тренировок, поэтому, когда тренер неожиданно привел в зал студента по обмену, Джинен сразу настроился против него. Это не значит, что он не любил иностранцев, просто в субботу игра против Пусана, а тут этот. Из Китая.

— Меня зовут Джексон Ван. Гордость Гонконга, — поправляет его новоприбывший китаец по-английски. И добавляет по-корейски: — Побросаешь мне?

И Джинен, конечно, связующий, он, конечно, побросает, но.

“Побросаешь мне” оказывается единственным, что китаец более-менее хорошо знает по-корейски из волейбольного сленга (остальное на английском: “пас”, “ас” и “йес!”). Да и вообще, судя по всему, у Джексона с корейским языком не очень, поэтому он использует эту фразу по поводу и без, стараясь наиболее полно выразить свою мысль. 

— Побросаешь мне! — во все горло вопит он в столовой, едва завидев Джинена с Югемом. Джинен еще в начале года взял неразумного ребенка под собственное менторское крыло (о чем моментально пожалел, но чего не сделаешь ради строчки про “лидерские качества” в будущем резюме), и сегодня за завтраком хотел попытаться объяснить мелкому дылде про высоту паса и вторую быструю. Джинен бы и рад сделать вид, что они не знакомы, но Джексон уже занял единственное свободное место за их столом ровно напротив Джинена, и Югем уже вовсю лопочет с ним о чем-то на своем языке, доступном только асам (Джинен может поклясться на студенческом кодексе, что 80% его словарного запаса состоит из “бам!”, “вжух”, “бумс”). 

Джексон выглядит невероятно довольным и жизнерадостным в дырявой адидасовской майке, через которую отчетливо виднеются весьма развитые грудные мышцы (Джинен не смотрит), и кепке, надвинутой по самые брови. Джинен игнорирует также выставленные напоказ бицепсы и ощущает мировую несправедливость каждой клеточкой своей национальной корейской гордости.

— Меня зовут Пак Джинен, — зачем-то в очередной раз здоровается он. 

— Привет, Пак Джинен! — улыбка Джексона призвана крушить культурные различия и языковой барьер. — Мой новый корейский друг.

Создается ощущение, что Джексон Ван преследует Джинена повсюду. Он записывается на те же спецкурсы, что и он, ходит с ним везде от деканата до библиотеки. Незнание корейского, оказывается, действует только в одну сторону: он удивительно много понимает в политических технологиях и макроэкономике, но не может сам спросить дорогу до спортзала или выбрать еду в столовке, поэтому каждый раз неизменно обращается за помощью к Джинену.

— Побросай мне, Пак Джинен! — кричит Джексон через весь внутренний дворик, когда Джинен в очередной раз тащит Югема на другой конец университета, чтобы успеть потренировать того в блоке перед четвертой парой. Джексон попал в их университет по специальному гранту для особо одаренных студентов. Его одинаково хвалят и профессора, и студсовет, уже успевший затащить Джексона читать рэп в отчетный спектакль, где у Джинена, между прочим, главная роль, и даже волейбольный тренер, который грезит, как “Девы из Преисподней” попадут на Национальные, а потому из принципа на похвалу не щедр. 

У Джексона невероятная скорость и для человека его роста просто огромный охват площадки. Глядя в его горящие глаза, когда он выходит играть в волейбол, создается впечатление, что Джексон способен дотянуться до любого мяча, который Джинен кинет специально для него. Джинен ловит себя на мысли, что не может оторвать от него взгляда, и из принципа кидает мяч назад, командуя атаку со второй линии.

Команда послушно выполняет комбинацию, и Джексон подстраивается под них по наитию, справляется со своей ролью в этой атаке так идеально, будто тренировался под началом связующего Джинена не последние пару недель, а всю жизнь. В конце тренировки Джексон показывает рукой сначала на себя, а потом на Джинена и предлагает по-корейски:

— Ван — пас, Пак — пас.

И выглядит уже победителем. Как будто язык мячей и пасов — единственный, необходимый волейболистам. 

Джинен не может справиться с собой и смеется в ответ громким кашляющим смехом, которого так стыдится. Он закрывает рот рукой, зная, что улыбка выдает его, выглядывая из-под широкой ладони глубокими лучиками морщин, расходящимися от глаз во все стороны.

— Побросай мне, Пак Джинен, — шепчет Джексон, зажимая его в раздевалке после тренировки, когда все расходятся, оставив их одних. У Джексона горящий взгляд и горячие руки, наглыми захватчиками пробравшиеся Джинену под расстегнутую олимпийку. И Джинен уже понял для себя, что волейбол не единственное, что может связывать его с новым студентом по обмену. Пора им обоим осваивать новую лексику.


End file.
